goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last 5 Years I(musical)
The Last 5 Years is a stage musical. Cast *Norbert Leo Butz - Jamie *Lauren Kennedy/Sherie René Scott - Cathy Plot Cathy is sitting alone lamenting the end of her marriage. We shift to meet Jamie. It is five years earlier and he has just met Cathy. Jamie is overjoyed to be dating outside his Jewish heritage. Cathy and Jamie are in Ohio. It is her birthday and he has come to visit her as she works in a show there. She is anxious to fix any problems in their marriage but she becomes angry when Jamie tells her he has to go back early to New York. During breaks in the music, we see a younger Jamie, talking to a literary agent about his book. Jamie is moving in with Cathy. He comments on how lucky he is that everything is going right for him; his book is being published and his life with Cathy seems too good to be true. Elsewhere an older Cathy is making a call to her agent: it seems her career isn't going the way she planned it. Cathy is attending Jamie's book party. She sings about how he ignores her for his writing but she will always be in love with him. Jamie and Cathy celebrate their second Christmas. He tells her a new story he has written about an old tailor named Schmuel and he gives her a Christmas present: a watch, promising to support her as she follows her dreams of acting. Cathy is in Ohio and writing to Jamie. She describes to Jamie her disappointing life in Ohio among her eccentric colleagues. Jamie is sitting with Cathy in Central Park. Jamie proposes to her and, for the first time in the musical, they sing together. They get married, exchanging vows to stay together forever. Jamie is facing temptation from other women, especially now his career as a writer has escalated. Cathy, meanwhile, is auditioning for a role. She is getting down about the rejection she faces as an actress and complains to Jamie. Jamie speaks to Cathy on the phone, trying to convince her that there is nothing going on with him and his editor, Elise. He wants to celebrate a book review but Cathy refuses to go out. Jamie is fighting with Cathy, trying to get her to listen to him. He accuses her of being unsupportive of his career just because hers is failing. Though his words are harsh, he promises her that he believes in her. A younger Cathy is in the car with Jamie, who is going to meet her parents. She tells him about her past relationships and hopes not to end up in a small town life like her friend from high school. She asks Jamie to move in with her. Near the end of the relationship Jamie wakes up beside another woman. He tries to defend his actions and blames Cathy for destroying his privacy and their relationship. Jamie promises not to lie to this woman and tells her that "I could be in love with someone like you," just as he does to Cathy in "Shiksa Goddess." Cathy is ecstatic after her first date with Jamie. She sings goodbye and proclaims that she has been waiting for Jamie her whole life. Simultaneously but five years forward, Jamie sits in their shared apartment writing laments over the relationship. As Cathy waves Jamie "goodbye until tomorrow", Jamie wishes Cathy simply "goodbye". Musical numbers *"Still Hurting" - Cathy *"Shiksa Goddess" - Jamie *"See I'm Smiling" - Cathy *"Moving Too Fast" - Jamie *"I'm A Part of That" - Cathy *"The Schmuel Song" - Jamie *"A Summer in Ohio" - Cathy *"The Next Ten Minutes" - Jamie & Cathy *"A Miracle Would Happen/When You Come Home to Me" - Jamie/Cathy *"Climbing Uphill/Audition Sequence" - Cathy *"If I Didn't Believe in You" - Jamie *"I Can Do Better Than That" - Cathy *"Nobody Needs to Know" - Jamie *"Goodbye Until Tomorrow/I Could Never Rescue You" - Jamie & Cathy Last 5 Years, The